


zeig mir gnade

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Lin Translates Stuff [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Pre-Season/Series 02, Present Tense, Translation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Alles, was sie weiß ist, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit allein in ihrem Kopf ist, und das es sehr viel gruseliger ist, als sie es in Erinnerung hat.Oder eine fehlende Szene aus dem Ende von Staffel 1, in der Riley zu Sven fährt.
Relationships: Riley Blue/Will Gorski
Series: Lin Translates Stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027299





	zeig mir gnade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [show me mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171317) by [the_crownless_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen). 



> Der Titel stammt von Mercy von Muse, den meine Freundin Sophy, die Autorin, sich auch anhörte, während sie das hier ursprünglich in 2015 geschrieben hat.  
> Ich habe ursprünglich im September 2019 angefangen, diese Fanfic zu übersetzten, aber der Großteil ist erst diesen Monat passiert.

Riley erinnert sich nicht wirklich daran, wie sie den Berg verlässt. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie die Kraft findet, aufzustehen und zurück zu dem Krankenwagen in dem sie und Will entkommen waren, oder wie sie sie zurück nach Hause gefahren hatte, aber wahrscheinlich ist die Tatsache, das sie es getan hat, das Wichtigste.

Alles, was sie weiß ist, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit allein in ihrem Kopf ist, und das es sehr viel gruseliger ist, als sie es in Erinnerung hat.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass die so etwas mal sagen würde, aber über die letzten paar — was? Tage? Wochen? Es fühlt sich so viel länger an, aber es konnte nicht länger her sein, seit sie das erste Mal ein Gesicht, dass nicht ihr eigenes war, im Spiegel gesehen hatte — hat sie sich so sehr an die konstanten Hintergrundgeräusche in ihrem Kopf gewöhnt. An dieses Gefühl der Kameradschaft, beinahe so als ob jemand die ganze Zeit eine unterstützende Hand auf deine Schulter legt, allerdings nicht ganz.

Es ist die Wärme eines Feuers an einem eiskalten Wintertag, es ist die kalte Luft in einer warmen Sommernacht, es ist das Wissen, nicht allein zu sein, wenn es dir schlecht geht — es ist all das, was sie daran erinnert hatte, dass das Leben es wert ist, gelebt zu werden, als sie es am Meisten brauchte, alles zusammengepackt in einem Gefühl, dass sie nicht beschreiben kann, in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Es jetzt nicht zu haben schmerzt so sehr, dass sie an nicht viel anderes als den Schmerz denken kann, aber Will ist hier, und er lebt — nicht wie die Geister, die sie hier umgeben, die Geister, die sich nicht fallen lassen kann, weil sie alles sind, was Riley bleibt — und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, kann sie es dieses Mal schaffen.

Sie hat auf diesem Berg bereits eine Familie, ein Leben, verloren und sie weiß, dass sie es nicht überleben würde, eine Zweite zu verlieren.

Sie kann das Echo der Worte Wills immer noch hören, als sie zurück in das Fahrzeug steigt. Kann die Wärme seiner Hände immer noch spüren, als sie losfährt. Kann die Liebe in seinen Augen sehen, als die seine Position so verändert, dass er nicht mehr so stark aussieht, als wäre er auf Drogen, sondern nur, als ob er schlafe.

Das, mehr als alles andere, ist es, was ihr hilft, den Rest des Weges durchzustehen, auch wenn ihr Herz so schnell schlägt, das sie das Gefühl hat, es springt ihr gleich aus der Brust und ihr Blut ihr so sehr zu Kopf steigt, dass sie Angst bekommt, dass sie es nicht mal hören würde, falls ihre Verfolger sie finden sollten.

Sie zeigen sich allerdings nie, und das einzige Geräusch im Auto auf dem ganzen Weg zu Svens Haus ist das Geräusch von Wills Atem _(sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so beruhigend sein könnte)_.

Sie vermisst Capheus sorgenfreies Lächeln und sie wünscht sich, dass er derjenige sein könnte, der sie hier weg fährt - obwohl nein, das tut sie nicht. Nicht wirklich. Das ist ihr Leben, auch wenn sie es jetzt mit sieben anderen Menschen teilt, sie muss ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.

Sie kann es schaffen. Sie kann Will retten und sich selbst retten, ihn retten so wie er sie gerade gerettet hat, da sie ihm allermindestens das schuldet.

Sie vermisst Nomi und die Art und Weise wie ihre Stimme ihnen gesagt hat, worauf sie aufpassen müssen, Sun und ihre stille Kraft, sowie jeden anderen aus ihrem Cluster.

Sie vermisst Will allerdings am meisten. Sie vermisst die Sicherheit, die er immer hatte, dass sie alles zusammen tun könnten, auch wenn sein Körper ihrem näher ist als jemals zuvor.

Es braucht all ihre Kraft, nicht zu weinen, da sie weiß, dass sie, sobald sie anfängt, nicht mehr aufhören kann oder das sie einen Unfall bauen wird. Und das kann sie nicht tun. Nicht, wenn jemand anderes auf sie zählt. Nicht schon wieder.

Sie fragt sich, ob die Tatsache, dass sie zur Abwechslung mal darauf fokussiert, etwas für sich selbst, und nicht primär für andere zu machen, dass die Anderen fern hält, oder ob die Medikamente sie immer noch beeinflussen.

Sie weiß nicht, welche der beiden Optionen die bessere ist, aber sie hat die ersten paarundzwanzig Jahre ihres Lebens allein in ihrem Kopf verbracht. Sie hält noch ein paar Stunden durch, auch wenn sie alles dafür geben würde, jetzt irgendjemanden an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Sie hält nicht vor der Tür ihres Vaters an — sie weiß nicht einmal, ob er gerade dort ist und trotzdem schmerzt ihr Herz bitterlich vor diesem familiären Ort — denn auch wenn sie nicht weiß, was sie erwarten soll, jetzt, da sie aus Whispers lauen entkommen sind, weiß sie, dass ihr Vater beobachtet werden wird. Irgendjemand beobachtet ihn wahrscheinlich jetzt schon.

Sie will nichts mehr, als ihm alles zu erzählen, damit er sie beruhigen kann und sie sagen kann, dass alles gut werden wird, aber sie muss kein Genie sein, um zu wissen warum das nicht gerade die beste Idee ist.

Also fährt sie vor seinem Haus vorbei und hält nicht an, und sie hofft, dass er ihr vergeben wird, wenn sie ihm irgendwann erklärt, was mit ihr los ist.

Letztendlich parkt sie den Wagen direkt vor Svens Haus, da er kein direkter Verwandter ist und somit nicht so wie ihr Vater beäugt wird, sie aber dennoch weiß, dass er, genau wie ihr Vater, alles für sie tun würde.

Die Tatsache, dass sie in einem Krankenwagen geflohen sind, heißt wahrscheinlich das Whispers und wer auch immer sonst noch auf ihren Fersen ist, nicht lange brauchen wird um es — und Sven — zu finden, aber es war das, oder ein paar Blocks weiter weg parken und Will darin allein lassen. Und das würde sie nie tun.

“Riley?” fragt Sven, als er die Tür öffnet. “Geht’s dir gut? Dein Vater ist krank vor Sorge — haben sie dich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen? Sie haben gesagt, dass sie dich irgendwo anders hin verlegt haben…”

Riley geht es nicht gut — sie glaubt auch nicht, dass das gerade möglich ist, und wahrscheinlich nicht für eine Weile, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Es hätte so viel schlimmer kommen können, also zwingt sie sich, zu lächeln.

Es ist wahrscheinlich die schlechteste Nachahmung eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht seit Magnus und Luna, und sie hasst es schon irgendwie, dass Sven sie gut genug kennt um nicht getäuscht zu werden, aber dennoch genug versteht, um nicht weiter nachzufragen.

“Es geht mir gut,” lügt sie. Und dann korrigiert sie sich, da er immerhin so viel verdient hat. “Mir wird es gut gehen.”

Sie atmet tief ein, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie sonst sagen soll — ihre Geschichte hört sich für sie selbst bereits verrückt genug an, und sie ist die Person im Mittelpunkt. Wie sieht es dann erst für jemand anderen aus, selbst für jemanden wie Sven, der sie schon ewig kennt?

Sie muss nichts weiter erklären, denn Sven sieht Will ohnmächtig im Beifahrersitz des offensichtlich gestohlenen Krankenwagens und die Kleidung, die sie trägt, die nicht ihre eigenen sind. Er sieht die Müdigkeit, die in jeder Faser ihres Körpers spürbar ist und das Feuer in ihren Auge, und das muss ihm alles sagen, was er wissen möchte.

_(trotzdem wird sie es ihm eines Tags vernünftig erklären — wenn sie selbst weiß, was es zu erklären gibt)_

Sie tragen Will herein und legen ihn auf das Sofa, und dann geht Sven den Krankenwagen ein paar Straßen umparken, mit dem Versprechen, ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit noch weiter weg zu parken, während sich Riley Kleidung anzieht, die ihr auch passt.

Sie fühlt sich sofort etwas besser, und selbstverständlich taucht Nomi dann auf.

Die Amerikanerin sieht sie an und schließt sie in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung ein.

“Gott, ich dachte schon, ihr wärt tot,” flüstert sie in Rileys Haar, und ja, das ist der Grund warum sie entkommen wollte, warum sie leben wollte — sie wollte diese Menschen, ihre anderen Ichs _(und wie absurd war das?)_ , erneut sehen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit was sich anfühlt wie für immer, lacht Riley. Es ist gebrochen, aber es ist dennoch zweifellos ein Lachen, zumindest bis es ins Schluchzen übergeht.

Sie erzählt Nomi alles, dass sie verpasst hat — wie sie vor lauter Panik aus dem Wagen gerannt war, wie Will sie aus ihrer Trance heraus geholt und sich dann selbst in eine solche versetzt hatte, damit Whispers ihn nicht ausnutzen konnte, und auch wie sie sie zu Svens Haus gefahren hatte, weil sie nicht wusste, wohin sonst.

Nomi ist die ganze Zeit leise und mitfühlend, und Riley kann die anderen Bewusstsein am Rande ihrer Gedanken fühlen während sie redet, und sie hören ihr definitiv zu.

Sie mischen sich allerdings nicht ein, und sie kann nicht anders als ihnen dafür unglaublich dankbar zu sein, diesen Menschen, die sie so gut kennen, wie sie sich selbst kennt, wenn nicht sogar besser.

“Soll ich die Kontrolle übernehmen?” fragt Nomi am Ende zögerlich und Riley nickt beinahe, weil sie sich nach der Distanz, die ihr das geben würde, sehnt.

Aber sie brauchen Nomi und ihren Technik-Zauber, um sicher zu sein, das sie immer noch unter dem Radar von Whispers und seiner Organisation sind, und das sagt Riley ihr auch. “Außerdem,” fügt sie hinzu mit etwas, dass nicht ganz ein Lächeln ist, auf ihren Lippen, “ist der schlimmste Teil vorbei — wenn ich das überlebt habe, dann kann ich das hier auch vollenden.”

Nomi sieht einen Moment stolz an bevor sie zu ihrem eigenen Körper zurückkehrt, und Riley fühlt sich auch stolz — stolz auf sich selbst und das, was sie gerade geleistet hat.

Sie fühlt sich nun, als könnte sie alles schaffen, und das Gefühl ist ihr so fremd, dass sie praktisch davon ausgeht, dass es von Will stammt. Aber Will ist immer noch bewusstlos auf Svens Sofa und sie weiß nicht ob — nein, **_wann_ ** — sie eine weitere Chance bekommen wird, die Gefühle des Mannes, den sie liebt zu fühlen.

“Wir werden einen Weg finden, um dich zurück zu holen,” verspricht sie Will, einem Gebet nicht unähnlich, während sie vor Svens Sofa kniet. Und sie hört ein Echo in ihrem Hinterkopf, ein Versprechen, dass zwischen sieben Menschen auf der ganzen Welt geteilt wird.

Sie nimmt Wills Hand in ihre, verkreuzt ihre Finger, und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie hört auf sein Herz und wartet — wartet auf eine Idee, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, wartet auf Svens Rückkehr, wartet auf den Anruf von ihrem Vater, den sie weiß, dass er in dem Moment machen wird, in dem er erfährt, dass sie hier ist.

Sie wartet, und sie hofft, dass sie alle den Sturm, den sie kommen spürt, heil überleben werden.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin übrigens auch auf tumbr (@marvelgeek42) und Sophy (@the-crownless-queen) ist es ebenfalls. Falls es euch gefallen hat, schaut vielleicht auch mal bei ihr vorbei.


End file.
